vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Flower
'''Midnight Flower '''is a famously known criminal organization, notorious for terrorizing and razing many villages and cities in urban areas. The group is led by Konomi Kurohana . The group is also featured in Vigilance Chronicles as a protagonist support group but it is unknown if this was good intention or not. Origin Darklight Chronicles Midnight Flower is founded in 522 A.R. by Konomi Kurohana , the time when she struggled to live on with her newfound powers. The group is usually comprised of a citizen volunteer from rural area citizens who seeks this same way. As the group expanded and more members were recruited, this creates a large organization that are completely protest against urban areas. Overview The Midnight Flower has access to various technologies, overall gaining superior technology power due to more support from various hands than those they are against. Having their own factory and resources to produce the weaponry and combatant gadgets, the Midnight Flower adopts a military lifestyle, which forms many platoons and squads for example, despite being a criminal organization. With most infamous squad is the 4th Squad leads byMato Homura / Kurone Hatsuki . Midnight Flower is only one of few factions that can produce their own Kiyomebuki without the need of assistance from other factors, in which is a main turning point for their conflicts. The Midnight Flower has taken over 3 out of 4 countries, by killing off or incarcerating the important people in each Government, before taking over the government themselves with their new management. The rich and wealthy in the urban areas begin to live in fear once their power is stripped from them, while the poor in rural areas are privileged with support, technology and medical care by the organization, "a blessing from heaven" as felt by the needy people, giving them a better future ahead. Their Headquarters is sited in Ameria, as most of their factories and sources of technology are originated from the aforementioned country, while Euros and Afrius served as their outpost area and a frontline barrier between Asaiha and Ameria in case of an invasion. They mostly dressed in black or grey colored attire, they're shown to have white formal uniform that will be used in more formal manner like conference or announcement. And in Vigilance Chronicles, every single of Midnight Flower members also seen to wear the the formal uniform as well, likely because it is an unfamiliar 'faraway place'. Vigilance Chronicles The Midnight Flower first appears in the episode 'Terrorize', whereby Konomi is performing in her concerts. While she appears to be alone on stage, it is later revealed in 'Vengeance' that the whole of Midnight Flower notable female members, consisting of her, Mihoru, Kurone and Rei, have been overseeing the concerts and the outbreak chaos that is spread all over the world. Konomi's three partners and some of the squad members are secretly posing as extra security around every Konomi's concert, which sites mostly in urban areas. To preventing a possible loss of life, the Midnight Flower only brings medical and engineer along with them that operates behind the scene, while Konomi and few more notable characters is an actual frontliner in a battle. In Vigilance Chronicles, they're all wearing a white formal uniform, which gives them a title of 'White Suit Investigator' throughout the series. Truthfully, the organization are concerned 'to see hows the world will survive', as for them, it is nothing but a 'toy' for them to play around. Known Members Founder * Konomi Kurohana (Leader) Known Characters (Only notable character will be named separately) * Mihoru Saki (Second-in Command and Strategist) * Mato Homura / Kurone Hatsuki (Black Ops Unit) * Rei Homura (Chief Engineer) * Tadaki Kaiba (Black Ops Unit) * Various unnamed members Trivia * The logo of Midnight Flower is originated from Overwatch's Sakura portrait. * Midnight Flower is more of a vigilante group than a criminal organization for rural population. * Their weaponry and technologies do not have their logos on it. * Midnight Flower can be called 'Night Flower' in short terms. ** In Japanese, Midnight Flower's name "夜の花" actually means "Night Flower". ** The name 'Midnight Flower' are associated with the name 'Kurohana', which revolves around flowers.Category:Darklight Chronicles Series Category:Organizations